Forum:.PNG or .png
I think something we ought to decide on is how to capitalize the ends of achievement image names: There's .PNG and .png. In some games, all small achievement images end .PNG and all large achievement images end in .png (for example, 36 Card Trick). In some games, all end in .png (see ZDMP), but in most games, it's just a randpm mish-mash. It should be noted that, in general, the majority of achievement images end in .png by a considerable amount. So, in order to make achievement images more accessible by any template which will find the image automatically, we have a few options: #Name all large images .png, all small images .PNG. This would require about 3/7 of the images to be "moved". #Name all images .PNG. This would require about 5/7 of the images to be "moved". #Name all images .png. This would require about 2/7 of the images to be "moved". #Enter the ending for the small and large images for each achievement into the achievement database. This would require ~700 extra lines of code. #Wherever we need to use the image, we use , where ACHMT is the name of the achievement. The drawback to this is that the #ifexist: parser function is expensive. See here, here, and here for information on expensive parser functions. Our value for $wgExpensiveParserFunctionLimit is currently 99 - which means we wouldn't be able to use this option very conveniently, due to the achievement images numbering in the hundreds. We might be able to set it higher... We might be able to use the SUBST: modifier... We might be able to hide all the #ifexist:'s with transclusions...but nothing's for sure. Choose whichever one you like the best...and vote for it. Timeroot Talk • • 02:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :I vote for option 6: name all images .png and badger Wikimedia for an option we can configure which automatically forces file extensions into lower case. OrbFu 08:44, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with OrbFu's option 6. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed with option 6.Powdinet 11:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, option 6. 19118219 Talk 15:24, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I think I found the "Option 6": Set $wgAllowImageMoving to true, then install the ReplaceText Extension, then you can replace any ".PNG"s you want with ".png", similar to the find/replace function found on most word processors. Timeroot Talk • • 16:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think we would need need Wikia staff to set this up for us, if we decided to use that extension. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:42, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes, but wasn't that sort of integral to OrbFu's idea? Or was he thinking of some other extension? Also, I discovered a problem with setting $wgAllowImageMoving to true - our " " file doesn't seems to exist. But, I'm not sure...It might be stored somewhere else. Either way, I'm curious. Timeroot Talk • • 21:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That's the first half. For the second half, mw:Extension:Title Blacklist with a filter to exclude *.PNG, *.GIF, *.JPG, *.JPEG and a suitable forbidden-upload message would sort-of do the job, although it's not quite what I had in mind. OrbFu 22:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, there's FunOrb Wiki:Protected titles for the "Second Half". I don't think we'd need the extension that OrbFu mentioned, really. Timeroot Talk • • 23:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::As far as I remember from previous edits of FunOrb Wiki:Protected titles, that only works for specific titles. So we could use it to block Arch_Mage.PNG, but not *.PNG (where * is a wildcard). Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I suppose so...So, does that mean that were gonna do that? Install the two extensions, set $wgAllowImageMoving to true, move all images, and then protect *.PNG? Seems like it. Does anyone not support this? Timeroot Talk • • 23:54, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::$wgAllowImageMoving is still experimental, so we should be careful using it. But I doubt it would cause any problems we couldn't fix. (Re-uploading would always be a possibility if necessary.) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I would suggest doing a test first on some other replace - maybe even uploading an image in the expectation of deleting it after the test. Unless someone has used $wgAllowImageMoving in conjunction with Extension:ReplaceText before, we may uncover some bugs in their interaction. Hopefully the "you must confirm" functionality of ReplaceText will prevent anything drastic going wrong. OrbFu 00:21, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I contacted Wikia Staff about this issue, and it doesn't look too happy. So, the three parts were Title Blacklist, ReplaceText, and $wgAllowImageMoving. Apparnetly, all wikis already have Title Blacklist installed, but that cannot be customized for a local list. I was told they were planning local Title Blacklists, but there's not timetable for that, so who knows when it'll come. And even when it does, apparently we wouldn't be permitted to use that for blocking certain extension. The ReplaceText extension doesn't work on Wikia, something to do with the Jo Queue, and the way it's divided over multiple wikis. I didn't really get it.... Anyway, we can't use ReplaceText. However, we may be able to use $wgAllowImageMoving. We are currently using the 1.13.3 parser. In a couple weeks, Wikia will upgrade to 1.14, at which point we can use $wgAllowImageMoving. Until then, though, we can either move them painstakingly by hand, or just wait. And since this all basically for the Achievement database, you can help me edit that... Please? Timeroot Talk • • 23:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Four weeks later we're at 1.13.4. Did they change their minds? OrbFu 23:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::In case none of your noticed, (and you probably all have), we're on version 1.14 now, and we can move images. I noticed, as a possibility to save time the updaterules feature of DPL. It may be deliberately disables on wikia, as it sounds very dangerous for vandals, but I'm not sure- it may be able to move images for us. :-) The code would be category=36 Card Trick achievement images|Arcanists achievement images|Armies of Gielinor achievement images.... updaterules= replace PNG; by png; exec true; ::::::::::::::::But please, folks - don't take this code out of nowiki. It's untried, untested, and it could go wonky on us. TimerootT • C • 16:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC)